countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
Italy is a country situated in the South West side of Europe, it shares i'ts borders with Switzerland, France, Austria and Slovenia. It has an access to the Mediterranean Sea. He's a member of the EU. He has some popularity in the Countryhumans fandom. Description Appearance He's often represented wearing a boater, with a red scarf, and a white and light blue striped t-shirt. Personality He's always talking with his hands moving. Even if he looks innocent and acts like a child, he can count on the Italian mafia to help him get rid of his enemies. Interests Italy, as expected, loves pizza and pasta (never cut spaghetti in front of him if you want to stay alive). He's also a musician, a great singer and a painter. He also has many other interests in other foods than pasta and pizza, such as florentina steak, ribollita, polenta, risotto, arancini and tiramisù. During the Renaissance, his art was really productive so he inspired many other European countries. He wants the Mona Lisa back. Flag meaning The green stands for the hills, the white for the mountains and the red for the bloody wars for independence. Nicknames The most popular one is the "boot" because of the country's geography. History Kingdom of Italy Birth of Italian Republic Geography Italy is a Mediterranean country located in southern Europe, the mainland is a long peninsula, bordered by the Adriatic Sea on the east coast, the Tyrrhenian Sea on the west or Mediterranean coast, and the Ionian Sea to the south. The area of Italy is 116,305 square miles (or 301,230 square kilometers), including the islands of Sardinia and Sicily. 40% of Italy is mountains, the most famous and largest are the Alps and the Appennino. The Po River starts in the Alps in the north and flows eastward from the city of Turin to the east coast and the Adriatic Sea, going through the very fertile Po Valley. Then at the river's end, is the Po Delta. There's the Tiber River that flows straight from the Apennines and heads south through the city of Rome, emptying into the Tyrrhenian Sea. Lake Garda is the largest Italian lake with a huge distance around the lake of 158 kilometers or almost 100 miles. Relationships Family Italy's family depends on people view: * Greece; -brother/sister or actual wife * France; -brother/sister or son/daughter * Spain; -brother/sister or son/daughter * Portugal; -brother/sister or son/daughter * Romania; -brother/sister or son/daughter * Ireland; -stepbrother/stepsister or stepson/stepdaughter * Austria - stepbrother/stepsister or stepson/stepdaughter * Hungary - stepbrother/stepsister or stepson/stepdaughter * Scotland - stepbrother/stepdaughter or stepson/stepdaughter * Macedonian Empire - great grandmother or mother * Vatican - son/brother All of the following countries are nephew/niece if Spain, France, Portugal and Romania are considered Italy's sister/brother. * Canada — nephew * Brazil — niece * Louisiana — niece * Monaco — nephew * Mexico — nephew/niece * Guatemala — niece * Honduras — niece * Nicaragua — nephew * El Salvador — nephew * Panama — nephew/niece * Colombia — nephew/niece * Ecuador — nephew * Peru — nephew * Bolivia — nephew/niece * Andorra — niece * Argentina'' — niece * '''Chile — nephew/niece * Paraguay — nephew/niece * Dominican Republic — niece * Cuba' — nephew * Puerto Rico — nephew/niece * Venezuela — nephew/niece * Florida — niece * Moldova — niece * United States — nephew Friends * Switzerland * Croatia * Egypt * Slovakia * Slovenia * Poland * Germany (complicated) * Japan * Malaysia * Albania Neutral * United Kingdom * Serbia * Tunisia * France * Russia * Belgium Enemies * Germany (complicated) Past Versions * Roman Empire — great grandfather or past self (depends on the person) * Kingdom of Italy — father or past self (depends on the person) Opinions Spain France Switzerland European Union United States Germany Greece Relations are excellent due to the common interests. More than two millennium of shared heritage and Greco-Italian friendship strengthened the bonds between the two countries. Malaysia He is just a business friend. (Since Italy invests in Malaysia, while Malaysia's major companies operate in Italy) References Wikipedia of the country ru:Италия Category:Country Category:EU members Category:Europe Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members Category:Italophones Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Southern Europe